Te odio
by Amaikurai
Summary: Cartman es más distante con Kyle, este se pregunta el porque se esa extraña actitud así que decide hacerle frente encontrándose con una respuesta totalmente sorprendente. Kyman.


**._. No tengo ninguna, absolutamente ninguna explicación En primera porque soy una seguidora fiel(eso hoy se quebro(?) XD)del Style. En serio, la verdad nunca me intereso esta pareja pero este día viendo SP mis sentidos fujoshis de Kyman despertaron, lo acabo de escribir y subir ¿Porque? No lo sé. Ni yo me explico. Nunca pensé que subiría un Kyman. Pero así soy siempre escribo de las parejas que casi no son mis favoritas, bueno solo en este fandom...(?)**

**Style rules (;u;)/**

**T**itulo: **¡Te odio!**

**P**arejas: Kyman.

**S**umary: Cartman es más distante con Kyle, este se pregunta el porque se esa extraña actitud asi que decide hacerle frente encontrándose con una respuesta totalmente sorprendente.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

—Kyle…—el mencionado volteo a ver a su mejor amigo y este le hizo una seña, Kyle miro hacia donde le dijo su amigo.

Ahí estaba sentado en otra mesa del comedor. Cartman los observaba fijamente mientras comía su desayuno. El peilirrojo suspiro, estaba cansado de esa actitud que adquirió Cartman hace unas semanas. Soportaba los comentarios antisemitas respondiéndole a cada uno de ellos. Pero no aguantaba que lo mirara fijamente, en todas las clases, cuando caminaba a casa, en el descanso, cuando paseaba en las horas libre de clase. Y mucho menos con esa mirada de odio que le dedicaba.

Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al castaño.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz, culón!—grito hartó captando la atención de algunos alumnos que observaron el espectáculo.

—Kah, Kahl. ¿Estás en tu periodo o te pica la arena de la vagina?—quiso hacer enojar más a Kyle, y lo logro—No es mi culpa que te interpongas en lo que yo este viendo—se excuso encorvando los hombros.

—Te lo advierto, Cartman. Me tienes hastiado con tu estúpida mirada. Si no te detienes te partiré tu gordo culo. —salió del lugar furioso. Eric sonrió arrogante.

Habían pasado unos días. Eric cambio ya no le dirigía esa mirada de antes pero ahora no le hablaba y evitaba a toda costa estar con el pelirrojo. Kyle se preguntaba que carajos pasaba con él, pero acepto ese cambio. Ya ni lo insultaba solo de vez en cuando. Pensó que el día en que Cartman lo dejara de joder sería el mejor. Pero sentía el vacio de sus comentarios, le hacían falta, eran una costumbre. Dudoso de que tuviera la culpa de algo Kyle decidió hablar con él directamente.

Toco nervioso el hogar Cartman. Regañándose por sentirse así, solo hablaría con él y lo mandaría a la mierda, eso era todo. Linda abrió la puerta.

—Mi dulce pastelito está en su habitación—sonrió adivinando a que venía.

—Gracias, señora Cartman.

La mujer desapareció en la cocina y Kyle subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del castaño. Respiro hondo y toco la puerta.

—Maa~ No quiero- —abrió la puerta encontrándose con su ex némesis. —Judío ¿Qué carajos haces?—exclamo sorprendido, no se esperaba esa visita.

—Vine a hablar contigo, culón. —se auto invito a pasar pasando por al lado del castaño. Su habitación era normal como siempre. Pensaba que sería que ocultaba algo, pero se equivoco tal vez no era algo material.—Ahora dime ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Cartman?—inquirió.

—De que hablas, Kahl. —Cartman estaba ¿Nervioso? Se acerco al pelirrojo invitándolo a sentarse en la cama a una distancia prudente.

—Se que tramas algo. De la noche a la mañana has cambiado—frunció el seño serio.

—Hahaha Serán imaginaciones tuyas, judío.—trato de cambiar el tema. —Bien fue una grata visita, ahora puedes irte antes de que contagies una de tus enfermedades judías. —empujo el chico levemente pero este se giro dándole la cara frente a frente.

Kyle cambio su semblante serio por una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Eric Cartman estaba sonrojado?

— ¿Estas ocultando algo? Yo lo sé—volvió a su actitud.

—Que no es nada—se exaspero el robusto. Kyle lanzo una mirada de incredulidad.

Estaba a punto de seguir indagando pero unos labios se lo impidieron. Abrió los ojos atónitos. Se estaban besando, y no solo era el hecho de que era un chico si no Eric Cartman. ERICA CARTMAN LO ESTABA BESANDO.  
Se quedo inmóvil por el shock y no terminaba de procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

Eric desvió su rostro con el seño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Por fin había hecho lo que quería. Esperaba todo las respuestas posibles, rechazo, odio o insultos por parte del pelirrojo. Kyle solo se llevo la mano a sus labios reviviendo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Tú lo provocaste, Kahl. Es tu culpa, judío de mierda.—hablo por fin Cartman.

Pero lo siguiente no lo espero. Kyle lo tomo de la camisa en gesto de amenaza y volvió a unir sus labios ahora en un beso correspondido y lleno de pasión.

Cartman tomo de la cintura a Kyle profundizando el beso y este rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos enredando sus dedos en los castaños cabellos.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

— ¡Te odio!—logro articular Kyle hiperventilado por la falta de oxigeno. Y ese que ese culón besaba tan bien.

— ¡Y tu siempre serás mi judío de mierda!—respondió molesto sorprendiéndose por haber dicho "MI". Kyle volvió a sorprenderse pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía no aborrecía todo lo que pasaba, es mas sentía que una parte de él se había liberado.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez Cartman mordió el labio de Kyle ocasionando que abriera la boca y coló su lengua disfrutando la cavidad húmeda de pelirrojo, era tan delicioso.

Cartman lanzo al chico a la cama ocasionando que este le mirara con odio.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Tu provocaste esto, Kahl. Y tú lo solucionaras…

Esta vez Kyle se arrodillo en la cama quedando a la altura de su ahora ¿Novio? Y disfrutando esos, aunque no lo creyera, suaves labios que habían pronunciado una infinidad de insultos.

—Te odio—susurro.

—Yo te odio más, Kyle.

* * *

**Esto iba a ser lemmon-lime pero decidi dejarlo asi XD**

**¿Reviews, Favs? :33 Me hacen feliz~**

**Takk~**


End file.
